Meteor Garden 3: Secret
by mycactusateme
Summary: Sanchai and Daoming Si will getting enggaged. Huazhe Lei feels like he loses somebody when Sanchai and Daoming Si will getting enggaged. Huazhe Lei's heart broke down. Finally, he decided to go to the bridge to calm his heart and mind. In his broken-hearted-phase, he finally meet someone, a girl that really fluffy, cheerful, nice, and has a really pure appearance. Her name is Steff


**Chapter 1**

**11.30am**

Someone is knocking at the door. This brown haired guy still laying comfortably on his bed, not caring about the knocking at the door.

"Huazhe Lei.." says someone. He, the brown haired guy, Huazhe Lei, finally gets up from his bed and go to open the door.

"Ximen?" says Huazhe Lei confused.

"Hi." Said Ximen as he goes into Lei's room and sit on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Lei asks.

"Giving you this." Ximen says as he gives Lei an invitation. Lei opens the invitation.

"Yes. Sanchai and Daoming Si are going to engagged. A-Si asked me to give this for you, he's just really busy with Sanchai, I guess." Ximen says again.

"Good for them." Says Lei as he puts the invitation on his desk.

"Yup. About the engaggement, have you know it before?" Ximen asks.

"Sanchai called me last night." Lei says as he goes back to sleep.

"Hey! Man, it's 11.30 am already, how can you sleep again?" Ximen complained. Lei ignored him, tries hard to hold all the pain he has.

"Hey wake up! Don't sleep while I am here.." Ximen says as he keeps trying on waking Lei up. Then suddenly, Ximen's cell phone is ringing.

"Hello? What? Okay, I'll be right there." Ximen says to someone on the phone.

"I've got to go Lei, you can sleep again. Bye!" Ximen says as he rushes to get out of Lei's room. Lei can hear the sound of his bedroom's door closing.

"Sanchai…" he says as he closes his eyes.

3

"Cool! You just broke the new record! You woke up at 1.45pm!" he says.

"Shut up! Is it really 1.45pm already?" she says. Her brother didn't answer it.

"Hey, can you answer me?" she says again looking at her brother.

"You said that I have to be silent." He says

"dammit, Thomas." She says as she walks back to her room.

"Whatever, Steffie." He says.

3

**3.00pm**

Lei gets off his car. He walks to see how wide the sea is, to see how orange the sun in the afternoon is. Lei is holding the invitation. Suddenly a girl come with a bicycle, she almost hit him with her bicycle. Lei dodged and she, the girl, falls off the bike.

"Shiz." She says as she looks at her elbow.

"Are you okay?" Lei asks. The girl, Steffie, looks back at him. For a moment, they both looking through each other eyes. Trying to find something, eyes locked as the wind blew through their hair.

"Ehm.. Yeah, I'm cool." She suddenly says, breaking the ice. She acts awkwardly. Lei smiles.

"Come on. Let me help you standing up." He says as he holds her arms, helping her to stand up.

"Thanks." She says. Lei smiles. Then, Lei puts his hand back into his hoodie's pocket. He can feel that the invitation isn't there. Lei rushes to find the invitation on all over the hoodie. He can't find it.

"What are you looking for?" Asks Steffie

"An invitation." Lei says while he keeps on looking for the invitation on all over his hoodie.

"Red one?" She asks.

"Yes. You see it?" Lei asks.

"I guess it fell down to the sea." Steffie says as she goes to the side of the bridge, trying to see the invitation. Lei looks down to the sea, seeing the invitation.

"Let me help." Steffie says as she tries to take the invitation back from the sea. She almost fall.

"Hey! Stop. Are you crazy?" Lei says as he holds her arms once again.

"I'm sorry." Steffie says

"Why are you sorry? Don't try to do such a thing again, okay?" He says to her.

"I'm sorry your invitation has gone now, that's all because of I almost hit you with my bike." She says again sadly

"What a funny accent you have." Lei laughs

"Hey! I'm serious! I'm sorry. Don't joke with me." She says

"Yes, yes, okay, that's okay.. Sorry..." Lei says as he tries to stop his laughter.

"Hey!" She says, as she finally laughs too. They both then finaly laugh together on the bridge, accompanied by the orange light from the sun, the wind that comes from far across the sea, and the sound of the waves trying to catch up with each other.

Lei stops laughing and smiles. Steffie smiles widely. Lei looks through her eyes.

"So, what's your name?" Lei opened the conversation

"Steffie. Steffie Wang. You?" She smiles

"Huazhe Lei." He says

"Cool name!" She says

"You're not really from Taiwan, are you?" Lei suddenly asks

"Yep. How do you know?" Steffie asks

"Your name sounds different and your accent sounds funny." Lei says as he gazes at her and smiles. Steffie giggles.

"Why is it funny?" Steffie asks

"It just sounds funny." Lei smiles

"So, where do you come from?" Lei asks again

"I've been living in Singapore for the past twenty years. My mom is a chinese, and my dad is a chinese half Singaporean." She said

"Cool. How do you get here? In Taipei?" Lei asks again

"Why do you ask so much? My dad is a businessman who travels a lot." She says as she giggles a little bit. Lei smiles.

"So, what are you doing here by the sea-bridge?" Steffie asks. Lei doesn't answer her, he just smile and take a quick gaze at her and then back to look at the sea. Steffie stands beside him so they could look at the sea together.

3

"Chae Rim!" Steffie runs to her bestfriend.

"Do you really have to run?" She asks. Chae Rim is Steffie's best friend. They met in pre-school in Singapore, and since that, they are always together, even their houses and their dads are close. She's a chinese half korean. Her dad is a korean. She really cares about her best friend.

"Guess what?!" Steffie says happily.

"What?" Chae Rim asks back

"I met a guy, his name is Lei. And..." Steffie not finishing what she says.

"Come on, stop making me curious." Chae Rim says.

"He's really a guy! A kind of guy!" Steffie says again

"Yeah, I know, he is a guy.. Then what?" Chae Rim says

"His eyes are like stars, and his voice is just so soft. And...oh my God, he really is the kind of guy!" Steffie says excitedly.

"You like him?" Chae Rim asks as she smiles and look at her best friend curiously. Steffie smiles at her best friend, her face starts to be red.

"You like him, don't you?" Chae Rim asks excitedly

"Mmm, he's just..." Steffie mumbles and starts to smile at her best friend.

"I guess you should go pursue him!" Chae Rim says

"How?" Steffie asks innocently

"Call him, go to his house, or just do something to make him closer to you!" Chae Rim says excitedly

"I don't have his numbers.." Steffie says disappointly

"His house?" Chae Rim asks. Steffie shakes his head.

"How could you be that stupid?! You like him yet you didn't ask any of that. It's no different than you, liking, a, stranger!" Chae Rim says sarcastically

"Ah come on.." Steffie says sadly

"Forget him." Chae Rim says. Steffie stucks in the silence.

"Just, forget him, unless you meet him again; take that as your second chance, ask his number or something." Chae Rim gives Steffie an advice.

"Alright..." Steffie says disappointly


End file.
